


You Never Call Just To Talk

by Harukawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hand reaches down to unbutton his jeans, and a hiss of relief escapes clenched teeth as he wraps his hand around his own cock. He's just about to give himself a few strokes when his mind drifts back to Konoha, when he thinks about just how <em>badly </em>he wants his brother right now, to hear Konoha's voice moaning out <em>his </em>name as he gets himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Call Just To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Kuroha is in college and Konoha is in high school.

A heavy sigh leaves Kuroha's lips for what's probably the sixth time in the last ten minutes. It's just past one in the afternoon and he's stuck listening to lectures, bored to tears as his professor drones on and on about... What was he even talking about? Kuroha wasn't sure anymore (he didn't know, he didn't care, he just wanted this class to be over with already). This isn't where he wanted to be, here in this class, surrounded by people he didn't care about and forced to listen to a sermon about a subject he was only taking because it was required of his major. No, this wasn't at all where he wanted to be, and his mind... His mind was definitely elsewhere.

His mind kept thinking back to the events of last night, attempting to recall every little detail. He could picture Konoha underneath him, eyes tightly shut as he squirmed and writhed beneath him. He kept recalling all the  _noises_ his brother had been making, every breathless gasp, every hushed moan... He could remember how Konoha's voice trembled as he called out his name, could  _almost_ hear it even now. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home, with his brother, doing things that neither of them should ever even dream of doing but that they each  _craved._

Kuroha is abruptly dragged out of his thoughts when a work packet is passed around, the details of their next assignment enclosed within. The professor starts to go over the contents, explaining to them all what he expects out of the project and how much of their grade it will be worth. He can't bring himself to listen. He can't bring himself to listen because he's got a serious problem now, because he let his mind wander too far, and there's something growing in his pants that he can't seem to get back down.

He nervously glances around at the other students, thankful that none of them seem to be paying a bit of attention to him. Kuroha closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, trying to simply will his erection away. It doesn't work; in fact, it only makes things worse. Because he can't stop thinking about it, can't stop thinking about Konoha, can't stop  _wanting_ it.

He barely suppresses a groan of frustration, glancing around one last time before grabbing his bag off the floor. He stands up slowly, holding his backpack so that it's covering his crotch before making his way out of the lecture hall as discreetly as possible, doing his best not to draw any sort of attention to himself. Any semblance of calm vanishes the instant he steps out into the hallway, and he  _bolts_ off to the nearest set of restrooms, praying the whole way that he wouldn't run into anyone else.

He immediately locks himself in one of the stalls upon entering, leaning heavily against the door and trying to catch his breath. A low moan escapes him as his erection strains against his pants (and they're too tight, why do his pants have to be so  _tight_ ). One hand reaches down to unbutton his jeans, and a hiss of relief escapes clenched teeth as he wraps his hand around his own cock. He's just about to give himself a few strokes when his mind drifts back to Konoha, when he thinks about just how  _badly_ he wants his brother right now, to hear Konoha's voice moaning out  _his_ name as he gets himself off. _  
_

He pulls his hand back, fishing around in his pockets for a frantic moment until he finally pulls his phone out. Konoha can't be here with him right now, not when they were both supposed to be in classes. But he can still call him, can still hear that lovely,  _beautiful_ voice of his. He hesitates for the briefest of moments before finally dialing his brother's number, his hand shaking as he holds the phone up to his ear.

There's no answer (of course there's no answer, he's  _in school_ ), and a sigh of resignation leaves him as he hears the prompt to leave a voice mail. Kuroha ends the call, a frustrated noise leaving him as he wraps his free hand around his dick once more. He runs his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing against the slit and hissing slightly at the small jolt of pleasure that action sends through him. His hand finally starts to move in quick, jerky movements, and he only  _just_ manages to hold back his frustrated moans.

Kuroha almost isn't aware that his phone is going off, almost didn't feel the vibrations in his other hand alerting him to an incoming call. He grits his teeth together, glancing at the display. His heart catches in his throat the instant he sees the caller's name, and he can't possible answer fast enough.

"Konoha?" he answers, shakily holding the phone back up to his ear. "Konoha are you there?"

"I'm here." Konoha sounds different over the phone. He sounds different and it's not quite right, but it's not  _bad,_ either. It's still unmistakably Konoha (he'd recognise that voice anywhere, no matter how muffled or distorted it might be). "Kuroha..?" There's worry in his brother's voice, and he's not sure why. "You never call during school, did something happen?"

"No." Kuroha breathlessly replies, and another faint moan escapes his lips. "No, I...  _Fuck._ Where... Where are you right now, Kono?"

"I'm in the bathroom... Brother..? What's going on, what are you doing?"

"Are you alone?" It ends up sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... alone. There's no one else here, everyone's at some assembly right now. I sneaked out since you were calling, but... Brother, what are you..?"

"...Good." Kuroha mumbles, and another hiss leaves him as he starts to jerk his hand again. "I need you to talk to me, Konoha. Dirty talk me."

"D-dirty? I-I-- Kuroha, are you--?!" Konoha goes silent for a few agonising moments, and Kuroha lets out an unrestrained moan of frustration as his needs go unfulfilled. "U-Uh!! I've never done this before..."

"It doesn't matter what you say." Kuroha manages, his voice trembling. "Just talk to me. I need to hear your voice, just keep talking." His voice breaks off into choked gasp as he keeps stroking himself, and he's desperate, he's  _so_ desperate to hear his brother's voice. " _Please,_ Konoha. I'm  _begging_ you."

"I..." He can hear Konoha take in a deep breath on the other end of the line, and his brother's next words sound strained. "You... sound really good right now, brother. You're touching yourself, right..?" Kuroha only manages a brief noise of confirmation, his eyes squeezing shut as he latches onto Konoha's voice.

"I wish I could see you right now." Konoha continues (and his breathing is starting to get heavy, is he..?). "I bet you look amazing. You always make the most incredible expressions when I suck you off, and the noises you make are..." He hears a low moan on the other side of the call ( _fuck,_ he's getting himself off too and that's... i want to see him, i want to see him  _so bad_ ). 

"Hey... Kuro..?" Konoha's voice is  _definitely_ strained now, and he can hear barely-restrained noises as his brother speaks, his voice catching as he tries to talk through the pleasure. "Do you... remember that time you gave me a blowjob? And you..." It's a moment before that thought is continued, Konoha breaking off into a choked cry. "Y-You... You let me..." Konoha's voice is shaking now (he sounds so good, so  _so_ good and i want to see him, i  _need_ to see him i want him so  _bad_ ). "You let me come on your face." He can hear his brother take in a deep, shaky breath. "...You looked so beautiful." Konoha's voice is a whisper now, a low, shuddering whisper that sends an indescribable feeling coursing through him.

"K-Kono--ha..." Kuroha can feel himself getting close now, his dick throbbing as he leans his head back against the door of the stall, panting heavily as his strokes come faster and faster. "Konoha, I... I want to see you." He knows his voice is a wreck but he doesn't care. Not when he hears Konoha's hushed mumbling about how  _good_ it sounds, about how he  _loves_ it when Kuroha sounds like this. "I want to see you." he continues, letting out an unrestrained cry of Konoha's name. "I want... I want to  _fuck_ you, Konoha. I want to so,  _so_ bad. I want you, I  _need_ you, I--"

" _Fuck,_ Kuroha, _fuck_  I--!" Kuroha hears a strangled cry from the other end of the line, and his phone goes silent for a brief moment before he can hear Konoha panting again. Hearing Konoha orgasm, knowing that  _he_ was the one who caused it... It's enough to finally push Kuroha over the edge. He lets out his own moan, calling out Konoha's name as he finishes.

It's several long moments before either of them speak again, both of them simply listening to the other's heavy breathing. "...Thank you, Konoha." he finally mumbles. "I'll... I'll see you after school. I love you." He hangs up the phone before Konoha has a chance to reply, letting his arm drop to his side as his high starts to wear off.

"...Fuck." he mumbles, staring at the mess he's made all over the bathroom stall. A heavy sigh escapes him as he finally pushes himself off the stall door. He'd better get to cleaning, he definitely doesn't want to be home late today.


End file.
